disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Anubis
Legendary demons that put the entire netherworlds into confusion with a devastating curse a few thousand years ago. They were sealed in a ruin, but a grave robber woke them. Their powers have decayed, but they still have the urge to destroy everything. Type: '''Undead (Monster, Demon) '''Evilty: Evil Eye All enemies within 100 feet take a -2 penalty to all d20 rolls and damage rolls. Monster weapon proficiency' ' Anubis are proficient with and can only wield magical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. An Anubis’s natural attack is a slash of it's cursed claws that rends the air. This is a ranged attack with a reach of 30 feet. This deals 1d8 damage with a x3 critical. An Anubis's relevant modifier for determining it's saving throws and spells is Charisma. Ability Boost: '''Whenever a Shinigami would normally gain a bonus to their strength modifier, the Anubis instead gain a bonus to their dexterity. This stacks with the other dexterity bonus they earn from leveling up as normal. '''Finesse: '''The Anubis can take Weapon Finesse with it's natural attack. '''RACE • +2 Wisdom +2 Charisma -2 Strength, Anubis have no constitution score as an undead, calculating hit points, Fortitude saves, and any special ability that relies on Constitution(such as when calculating a breath weapon’s DC)are calculated with the Anubis's Charisma score instead. • Medium • movement fly 40 (Perfect) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +6 Perception • Automatic Languages: English, Japanese Languages: Any This replaces the Shinigami's Normal Race Magichange An Anubis does not change into the same weapon that other Shinigami shift into, they turn into an Anubis Spear. ' ' Anubis Spear Spear Damage: '''1d8 or the Anubis's Monster weapon, whichever is higher '''Critical: '''20 X3 '''Damage Type: '''piercing '''Range: '''20 feet '''Weight: '''6 lbs. Eyes Beyond the Grave (Su) This creature possesses the Blindsight ability out to 30 feet. At 6th and 12th level this increases by 15 feet. At 3rd level you can use See Invisibility or See Alignment for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. Activating this is a standard action and the rounds need not be consecutive. At 9th level you can spend 2 uses of that ability to use Greensight ,Arcane Sight, or Aura Sight. At 15th level you can spend 3 uses of the ability to use Greater Arcane Sight, or True Seeing. At 18th level, Your sight extends to the Shadow and ethereal plane when using Blindsight. This replaces the Shinigami's Death Sight. Darkness Take me (Su) At 1st level the Anubis gains access to the Darkness domain and all of it's spells and abilities as if it were a cleric of it's Anubis level. This replaces the Shinigami's access to Wind spells. Eyes of the Future (Su) The Anubis gains a bonus to it's perception checks equal to it's Charisma modifier. If the Anubis successfully spots a creature that is hidden with stealth, invisibility, or any similar effects, the creature is caught flat footed from the Anubis's attacks for 1 round. This replaces the Shinigami's Energy Resistance. Eyes of Battle (Su) At 2nd level, the Anubis gains access to the all seeing eyes of battle. The Anubis can as a free action but only on his turn summon 1 eye mote, as well as an additional eye mote for every 3 levels in Anubis he possesses. These eye motes hover around the Anubis in his square at first, however he can move them all as a swift action on his turn up to 30 feet from him. The eye motes work as an Arcane Eye spell, however they are not invisible. It gains any spells based on sight that you are effected by, and if you cast any while they are active, they gain the benefits of that as well. Each eye that you have grants you a +1 bonus to your perception checks while this is active. Each Eye has an armor class of 18+Charisma modifier and have hitpoints equal to 1 per level+ Charisma modifier. They are treated as objects and gain your saving throws if they require to make a save. These can be active for a number of rounds equal to your Anubis Level +3. At 4th level, these eyes can be used to deliver touch spells of 3rd level or lower, as well as use Gaze attacks if the Anubis possesses any. These do not effect all creatures in the line of the eyes, but as with a normal gaze attack you must select a single target, you can just use any of the eyes to be the origin of the attack. At 8th level, you can cast ranged touch spells from these eyes of 3rd level or lower and touch spells of 4th level or lower. In addition when casting a spell of touch, you can take a full round action to have each eye mote cast the touch spell on a separate creature, up to 1 creature per point in your Charisma modifier. using this, you cannot effect a single creature more than once with this, each eye must select a different target. At 12th level, you can cast up to 4th level ranged touch spells, 5th level touch spells, and normal spells of 3rd level or lower from the eyes. As a full round action, you can have each eye mote cast a ranged touch spell on a separate creature, up to 1 creature per point in your Charisma modifier. using this, you cannot effect a single creature more than once with this, each eye must select a different target. Replaces 4th level flight bonus, Judgment, and the Shinigami's Damage Reduction. Ra (Su) At 20th level the Anubis becomes a chief master of curses and misfortune. Once per day, the Anubis can undergo a dark transformation that increases it's power. As a standard action the Anubis gains a +6 bonus to Charisma. The Anubis also becomes immune to curses while in this form. Every attack the Anubis makes is treated as a bestow curse spell with a save DC of 10+ 1/2 Anubis level+ Charisma modifier. All spells with the curse descriptor the Anubis casts gain the light descriptor and deal 1d6 fire damage per spell level (Including it's bestow curse ability granted from this). This damage has no saving throw. Finally, the area around the Anubis out to 30 feet is treated as an anti-magic zone spell. Spells with the curse descriptor however, or techniques with curse in their name are uneffected by this and the save DC for curses in this area increases by +4. This form lasts 1 round per level. This replaces the Shinigami's Thanatos ability. =The Anubis spells= '''1st-Level Anubis spells— Bane, Cause Fear, Command, Curse Water, Death Knell, Detect Poison, Decompose Corpse, Interrogation, Ray of enfeeblement, Ray of Sickening, Restore corpse, Doom, Inflict Light Wounds, Mage Armor, Shield, Magic Weapon, Protection from Good/Law/Evil/Chaos, Read Magic, Undine's Curse, Curse Water, Crafter's curse 2nd-Level Anubis spells— Blindness/ Deafness, Corruption Resistance, Command Undead, Defoliate, False Life, Unshakable Chill, Darkness, Darkvision, Desecrate, Eagle's Splendor, Greensight, Hold Person, Invisibility, Scare, Seducer's Eyes, Silence, Undetectable Alignment 3rd-Level Anubis spells—Arcane Sight, Bestow Curse, Contagion, Countless Eyes, Deeper Darkness, Defile Armor, Dispel Magic, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Magic Weapon Greater, Vampiric Touch 4th-Level Anubis spells— Arcane Eye, Fear, Inflict Serious Wounds, Invisibility Greater, Poison, Slay Living, Terrible Remorse, Curse of Burning Sleep, Curse of Magic Negation, Black Spot 5th-Level Anubis spells—Break Enchantment, Greater Contagion, Curse of Magic Negation, Major Curse, Inflict Light wounds Mass, Greater Prying Eyes, Scrying, True Seeing, Unhallow, Unholy Ice, Old Salt's Curse, Curse of Disgust 6th-Level Anubis spells— Antilife Shell, Banishment, Blade Barrier, Epidemic, Harm, Inflict Moderate Wounds Mass 7th-Level Anubis spells— Control Undead, Finger of Death'', Greater Arcane Sight, Inflict Serious Wounds Mass, Spell turning, Greater Arcane Sight, Walk through Space'' 8th-Level Anubis spells—''Dimensional Lock, Discern Location, Frightful Aspect, Inflict Critical Wounds Mass, Orb of the Void, Symbol of Death,, Unholy Aura'' 9th-Level Anubis spells— Canopic Conversion, Energy Drain, Cursed Earth, Soul Bind, Shades, Weird, Energy Drain, Dominate monster, Foresight =Anubis techniques= 1st-Level Anubis techniques— 2nd-Level Anubis techniques — 3rd-Level Anubis techniques — Third Eye 4th-Level Anubis techniques — Darkness Gaze (Magichange) 5th-Level Anubis techniques — Gloomy Tears 6th-Level Anubis techniques — 7th-Level Anubis techniques — Soul Bind 8th-Level Anubis techniques — 9th-Level Anubis techniques — Immortal Sanctuary, Shadow Phantom (Magichange) =Reincarnation= If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Anubis Reincarnation